With the consciousness increase of the power saving and the environment protecting of the people, the requirements of power saving and light volume are taken more and more seriously by the cell phone makers and the end consumers. Particularly, power saving has already become the big sell point of the cell phone. At present, the main stream power saving technology is the RGBW four primary colors display technology, which mainly promote the transmission rate of the panel by increasing the white pixels, and uses the sub pixel sharing algorithm. It can decrease ⅓ of pixel amounts for the panel under the premise of unchanged resolution, and thus reduces the production yield risk of the ultrahigh resolution panels, and reduces the backlight power consumption up to 40%, and can promote the result of the high image contrast, and then becomes the main stream power saving technology.
Most of the present liquid crystal display panels having RGBW four primary colors+in-cell touch panel employ 2 to 8 De-mux (demultiplexer) drive structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure possesses benefits of reducing power consumption in comparison with the simple 1 to 4 De-mux drive structure in the condition of common column inversion. As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a display sequence of the RGBW four primary colors+In-cell touch panel according to prior art. The sequence can be divided into a plurality of Display terms and TP terms. Namely, in the display terms, the liquid crystal display panel is in a charge display status, and in the TP terms, the liquid crystal display panel performs touch control scan. However, as the liquid crystal display panel having the RGBW four primary colors+In-cell touch panel employs 2 to 8 De-mux drive structure, the duration of TP term in one frame is set to be 4.5 ms for ensuring the touch control scan accuracy. Thus, the width of each De-mux width is merely about 0.80 us. Under the influences of the present LTPS manufacture process and the carrier mobility, the panel might has the risk of insufficient charge. The present invention provides a liquid crystal display panel and a display device having the liquid crystal display panel, which can promote the pixel charge duration of the liquid crystal display panel having the RGBW four primary colors+In-cell touch panel.